Pichu (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about this character in Super Smash Bros. Devastation. Pichu makes a shocking return! This tiny character debuted in Pokémon Gold and Silver, in 1999, so it's fought in the second level of the All-Star Mode. Attributes Pichu is a quick, nibble but strangely strong character. It has a totally new moveset, made to make it different from Pikachu. Pichu is generally faster and agiler than Pikachu and oddly enough, stronger than his evolution. Pichu suffers recoil damage on every attack which involves in electricity. The recoil however has been buffed: the electricity now spreads to close enemies inflicting damage to them too. Pichu is also the lightest character in the game so has a low subsistence. *Weight: 1/10 *Speed: 8/10 *Jump: 7/10 *Throws: 8/10 Differences between Melee Pichu, along with Lucina and Dark Pit, has been incredibly de-cloned, now being an unique character. Ground attacks *Up tilt is now a headbutt *Down tilt is now a double low kick. *Dash attack makes Pichu slide, inflicting electric damage. 1% of recoil. *Down Smash is now a spark shot in front of it. Great knockback, fourth fastest finisher among Down Smashes (only Mewtwo's, Dark Pit's and Ridley's KO faster). Aerial attacks *Forward aerial is now a frontal tail sweep. It has no recoil damage and a Meteor effect. *Back aerial is now an electric dropkick, similar to Mario's. Has more knockback, it's faster but has recoil damage (2%). *Up aerial is a flip kick, similar to Mario's but from back to forward. *Down aerial makes Pichu sparking, like Mewtwo's neutral aerial. Has a generous hitbox but also a great recoil damage (a total recoil of 9%). Grab and throws *Pummel inflicts 8% of damage. *Forward throw's animation is like his old back throw. *Back throw is now a suplex. Special moves *Standard special is now ThunderShock *Side special is now Nuzzle *Down special is now Sweet Kiss. *Pichu has a Final Smash (Volt Tackle). Special moves *Standard: ThunderShock. Pichu shoots a lighting. Unlike Pikachu's Thunderbolt, ThunderShock travels trough the air, paralyzes the opponents and inflicts more damage. Has less range and inflicts 1% of recoil. Customization: Shocking Bolt/Paralyzing Shock. *Side: Nuzzle. Pichu grabs and opponent and inflicts electric damage to her or him. The grab inflicts 2% of damage and every shock inflicts 6%. Each shock has 1% of recoil, which is added to the opponent. Customization: Safe Nuzzle/Nuzzle Bomb. *Up: Agility. Pichu travels quickly trough the air. Pichu jumps twice, no matter if it jumps twice upward. The first jump inflicts 1% of recoil, the third 3%. Customization: Mighty Agility/Double Team. *Down: Sweet Kiss. Pichu kisses an opponent. The kissed opponent will have inverted controls for 5 seconds. Customization: Inversion Kiss/Deadly Kiss. *Final Smash: Volt Tackle. Pichu transforms itself in an electric sphere. This move acts like Pikachu's. Technical facts *Air dodge: Melee *Wavedash: yes. *Traction: high. *Weight value: 55. Trophy Descriptions Like most playable characters, Pichu has 4 trophies (a Classic Mode one, an Arena Mode one, an Alt. one and Volt Tackle). Pichu (Classic Mode) The tiny mouse Pokémon, Pichu is the 172th Pokémon in the National Pokédex and Pikachu's Baby Form. Pichu is one of the smallest Pokémon: it's only 1'00" and it weights only 4.4 lbs. These characteristics make Pichu the lightest character in Smash but also one of the fastest. Pichu is the first Baby Pokémon in the National Pokédex. Appeared in: Pokémon Gold and Silver (GBC, 11/1999); Pokémon Crystal (GBC, 12/2000); Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver (DS, 9/2009), Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (3DS, 11/2014). Pichu (Arena Mode) While being light and can't survive for a long time, Pichu is very quick and has surprising strong attacks such as his Down Smash, which can KO opponents very quickly. Pichu has also a good grab game with throws that can defeat the opponents. His ThunderShock is an useful spacing tool that can paralyze the target. Nuzzle is a great move in racking up damage, but due to recoil damage, Pichu too will be hurt. Special moves: ThunderShock (Standard), Nuzzle (Side). Pichu (Alt.) Pichu's recoil damage significantly reduces its subsistence but when it is on the stage, you have to KO as many opponents as you can: taking advantage of its combo ability you can rack up several damage and then using one of Pichu's great finishers, you can score a fantastic KO. Pikachu and Pichu can look very similar each other but they have many differences. It's quicker to say the similarities! In special moves there are few common traits except for its up special Agility. Down special instead is very different: Sweet Kiss makes the opponents dizzy, so use it to disorient the opponents! Special moves: Agility (Up), Sweet Kiss (Down) Volt Tackle (Pichu) Pichu's Final Smash! This move transforms the Tiny Mouse Pokémon into a giant sphere of electricity! Pichu moves very fast and it's hard to control but remember, you can follow the small sphere: Pichu it's there! By pressing the attack button, the Pokémon will spark it up, inflicting massive damage and knockback. However, by doing this, Pichu will get some recoil damage. After some time, Pichu will return normal, for the happiness of the opponents! Appeared in: Pokémon Gold and Silver (GBC, 11/1999); Pokémon Crystal (GBC, 12/2000); Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver (DS, 9/2009), Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (3DS, 11/2014). Palette swap *Default *Red scarf *Blue goggles *Green Hero's cap *Purple Bandana *Black thief *Pink parka *Cyan sailor Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters